My Dying Wish
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "I'm dying Charlie. But maybe if I"m lucky, I'll get enough time to say goodbye to everyone first."
1. Chapter 1

Charlie frowned as she watched the soldier scurry out of the room. "Miles, why are we here?" she demanded.

Miles pressed the tumbler of alcohol and ice to his forehead. Damn but his temperature seemed to be up today. It was probably all the walking they did. "We're here to see Monroe," he replied, not opening his eyes. "Just like I told the soldier."

"Which doesn't make any sense," Charlie snapped. "I mean, you wake me in the middle of the night, drag me from the Georgia Federation and sneak into Independence Hall only to tell me to sit here and wait? What the hell are we waiting for?"

"For me, I'd assume," a soft voice said. Charlie's head snapped towards the entrance where Bass Monroe now stood. Bass took in the situation. Miles was sitting next to his side board with a glass of whiskey pressed to his temple not looking at anything. Charlie was leaning on the window sill next to him. Both had been stripped of weapons. "Hello Miles, Charlotte."

"Easy, Charlie," Miles said as he listened to her scramble for a weapon. "He's not going to kill us." He opened one eye to look at Bass. "He wants to know how we got in first."

"That information would be nice," Bass nodded.

Miles smirked at him as he sipped his whiskey. "Let's just say you have some holes in your security that you might want to have checked out."

"I'll be sure to do that," Bass agreed. He began to slowly walk towards Miles, his eyes flicking to Charlie every so often. She was wary of him but she didn't move from Miles' side. "You come into my office, start drinking my whiskey, order my soldiers around. Miles, I'm beginning to think you have a death wish."

"Funny thing that," Miles said as he put the tumbler down still half full. He stared at the reflection of the amber light in the ice cubes. Then he smiled up at Bass. It was a smile full of pain and heartache but it was still a smile. "I'm dying," he said bluntly.

Charlie and Bass reacted exactly the same way. "What?"

"God's honest truth," Miles replied, running his fingers over the tumbler. He sighed. "Always figured I'd go out in a hail of bullets you know? Or at the very least liver failure. But this? Didn't see this one coming." Miles got to his feet, the morbid air about him gone. "But hell, everyone has to go sometime right?"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie snapped. "You're not dying."

"No I actually am," Miles told her.

Bass frowned. "How long do you have?"

"Let's see, Charlie and I started out from camp about two weeks after I learned I was sick…and given how long the trip took us…" Miles shrugged. "A week. Two if someone up there really likes me." The painful smile was back. "And we both know that's not true." Miels started laughing but it quickly turned into coughing. He felt his knees go but before he could hit the floor, two sets of hands were on him. The stray though that this was the first time Bass and Charlie had ever worked together crossed his mind for brief moment before he started heaving.

"There's a trash can next to my desk," Bass told Charlie. "Go get it."

Charlie barely darted back in time to get the bucket in front of Miles. She and Monroe continued to hold Miles as his lunch came up. Both of them tried to ignore the amount of blood that came up as well. "You're going to be alright," Charlie whispered as the vomiting slowed. "You're going to be just fine."

"My bedroom is behind that door," Bass pointed. "Help him into bed. I'll get the doctor."

Charlie nodded and helped Miles to his feet. "Come on," she said. "We need to get you lying down."

"I don't need to lie down," Miles muttered.

"Miles, don't fucking argue," Bass snapped. He hurried out the door and down the hall where he found Jeremy heading for him. "Jeremy, thank god," he panted.

"Sir?" Jeremy frowned.

"Jeremy, I need you to get my personal doctor. Tell him he needs to come over to my room right away. I don't care what he's doing, he needs to be here."

"Sir, what's going on?"

"It's Miles, Jeremy, he's sick. He vomited blood. Now get the doctor."

Jeremy snapped off a salute. "Yes sir."

Bass hurried back to his bedroom. Charlie was struggling to pull the covers off and continue to hold onto Miles. "Let me help," he said quietly. Charlie held Miles up while Bass pulled the sheets and covers back. Together they sat him down then pulled his boots and jacket off before maneuvering him into bed. "The doctor is on his way," Bass explained as he watched Charlie cover Miles with blankets.

"He's going to tell you the same thing," Miles said, not opening his eyes. "I'm dying and that's that."

"You've certainly made your peace with this," Bass noted.

"I never was one to fight a lost cause," Miles pointed out.

"Well I like to think my people are somewhat better trained than those rag tag rebels," Bass retorted. "So we'll see what my doctor says."

Miles tried to sit up but couldn't manage it. He sighed as he turned to Bass. "Call in all the doctors you want. The diagnosis isn't going to change. Now can we please focus on something else?"

"This is my house and I am still the President," Bass insisted. "We'll focus on what I say we'll focus on. Understood?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Sir," a new voice said.

"Doctor," Bass nodded. "This is your patient. I want to know what's wrong with him."

"Yes sir," the doctor agreed. "I'll need you both to wait outside whiel I examine the patient. This won't take long."

"Of course," Bass agreed. He held the door open. "Charlotte."

Charlie didn't want to follow him out but she had no choice. They waited in tense silence in his office while the doctor examined Miles. It was a relief when the older man finally came out. "Well?" Charlie demanded.

"He's a very sick man," the doctor said.

"That's what he told us," Bass replied. "He said he had two weeks to live."

"Did he?" the doctor asked. "Sir, permission to be blunt."

"Please," Bass gestured.

"He was being incredibly optimistic. That man has a week on the outside. Unless you can find something to make him fight harder than he is right now. But I'd doubt it. I've never seen a man so happy to leave this world."

Charlie wanted to snap at the doctor but she held it in. "Is it contagious? What he has?"

"No, you can see if you'd like. He won't be up long though. He asked me for a sedative. Said he's been in some pain recently."

"Charlotte, why don't you go talk to your uncle," Bass suggested. "The doctor and I will discuss what's wrong with him."

Charlie didn't want to take orders from Monroe but she was dying to see Miles again. She darted into the bedroom, surprised at how pale her uncle looked. "Miles?" she called.

"Right here," Miles told her. "Come sit. I can't sit up like this."

Charlie found a chair and settled next to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Miles gave an awkward shrug. "What would you have done?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Nothing useful."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do because there's nothing useful that anyone can do. I am dying Charlie. The sooner everyone accepts that the better."

"I don't want to accept it."

"Your choice. But it's still going to happen. So I'm telling you, best make your peace with it while I'm still here instead of waiting to say goodbye."

Charlei took his hand. "You can't die, you promised."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I can't control this one. I don't have a say in whether or not I get to go through this."

"So you're just not going to fight?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "I couldn't stop fighting anymore than you could stop being a whiny brat." Charlie gave a wet chuckle. "But odds are that I'm still going to lose. Still, if I'm really lucky and someone up there really likes me…well maybe I'll get enough time to say goodbye to everyone before I go."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You will," she promised quietly.

Miles struggled to sit up but only managed to move a few inches. "Look, Charlie I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Charlie agreed.

"We're…we're going to be here a while. So try not to rock the boat okay? I know you and Monroe don't get along and I'm not asking you to. But at least stay out of his way and don't go looking for fights."

"Alright," she said after a moment.

"Thank you. Now I want to talk to Bass."

"I'm right here," he said from the doorway. "Charlotte, if you'd go to my office please."

Miles looked at her. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning," she promised him.

"Sure."

Charlie went out to the office where a fair haired officer stood there. "Miss Matheson," he greeted. "I'm Captain Baker. The President asked me to take you to your room."

"I'm not going to some cell," Charlie told him.

"No, I mean your bedroom. So you can sleep. Aren't you tired from all that walking?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she insisted.

"So you're just going to what? Stand here all day?"

"I won't let him hurt Miles." 

Jeremy sighed. "Kid, I hate to break it to you, but Miles is dying. There's not much Monroe can do to him anymore. So you might as well get some sleep and come see him in the morning."

"Captain Baker—"

"Call me Jeremy."

Charlie pursed her lips. "Jeremy then. Monroe and Miles have way too much history for me to just leave the two of them alone."

"But most if it is good history." Charlie paused. "You know I'm right. It's only recently that they stopped getting along. And that's what Miles is banking on. So you need to go to your room before Monroe remembers that he's not supposed to like your family anymore."

Charlie hesitated. She had promised Miles she wouldn't go looking for fights. "Okay," she relented. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want," Jeremy agreed as he led her out of her office.

"How do you know my uncle and Monroe so well?"

"Kid, it's a long story."

While they were arguing in the front room, Bass took over Charlie's seat by Miles. "So you're dying and you come to me," he said quietly.

"That's about the size of it," Miles nodded. "Doc tell you what I have?"

"He tossed around a lot of medical terms I didn't really understand but the one sticking point was that you are letting life slip through your fingers faster than sand through the sieve."

"Maybe I am," Miles agreed. "But aren't you the one that wanted me dead?"

"I never said that."

"I don't know, Bass, the choppers coming after my family was pretty clear on that point."

"That was…"

"What it was doesn't matter, not right now," Miles told him. "And I'm about to conk out from drugs so why don't we hold the deep, philosophical conversations for another time?"

"I can do that," Bass agreed. "Not like you're going anywhere."

"No I'm not." Miles started to let sleep take him but opened one eye. "You're not gonna shoot me in my sleep or anything are you?"

"Why would I do that? We still have to have our deep philosophical conversation."

"Fair point. But you are going to move me to another room I hope."

"Well I would like my bed back."

"That's…that's fair. God, these are some good drugs. Can't…keep my…eyes open."

"Go to sleep Miles. I promised I wouldn't shoot you."

"What about Charlie?"

"I promise I will not shoot Charlotte either. No matter how much she annoys me."

"One of you be here when I…wake?"

"Both of us most likely."

"Good…night…b…b…brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles woke up mid afternoon the next day to find Bass and Charlie on either side of his bed. "Last time I woke up to this much tension I got laid the night before," he muttered.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked. "You were asleep for a long time."

"They have really good drugs here in Philly." He cracked his back. "Someone help me sit up. I'm going to hurt my neck looking up at you guys." Bass moved first and put pillows behind Miles' back so he could sit up right. "That's better. Is there food around here? My stomach is not exactly happy with me right now."

"Right here," Charlie said, placing a tray in front of him.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, as he started eating. "Other than you two eye fucking each other." He looked at Bass. "She's legal but you should really get Rachel's permission first."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bass agreed dryly. "The doctor is going to be here in an hour to look you over."

"Doctor? Really, Bass? You had a doctor in here yesterday. And he told you I was dying."

"You want to live under my roof you'll follow my rules," Bass insisted.

"You realize my house is right next door right? Sick as I am, I could walk there."

"Correction, your house used to be next door. How do you know I haven't given it away? You've been gone for four years."

"Did you give it away?"

"No," Bass admitted.

"Then my point stands. Look, don't you have presidential duties or something? I mean I remember a time when I could barely get you to put your John Hancock on an execution order you were so busy." Miles made a shooing motion. "Go look after your country. I want to talk to my niece."

"I'll be back later," Bass told them.

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to be threatening or comforting," MIles said as he watched the other man leave. "Anyway, how have they been treating you?"

"Alright,' Charlie shrugged. "I've only been here like twelve hours."

"Trust me that used to be long enough to get a confession in some cases."

"AM I supposed to be confessing to something?"

"Don't know, you've got something you want to get off your chest?"

"Miles, you're not funny."

"True," Miles admitted. "But you could at least pretend. I'm dying remember?"

"You won't let me forget."

"Because you seem real big on not dealing with that fact."

Charlie pursed her lips. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright, what will we talk about?"

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I told you, a while." Miles pushed the mostly full tray away. "I can't exactly go anywhere right now Charlie."

Charlie tilted her head. "Maybe you could if you ate more."

Miles looked at the tray. "Not really that hungry."

"Miles, please."

"I'll eat later. Just…not now."

"Alright," Charlie sighed.

"Look, help me up. I need to use the bathroom."

Charlie helped him to his feet but he couldn't seem to stay on them. "Do you want me to call someone?" she asked.

"The bathroom is no more than a foot away and I am not using a goddamn bed pan," Miles snapped. It took him a good ten minutes but he made to the bathroom on his own power. Getting back was even harder. He was panting by the time he laid down again.

"What can I get you?" Charlie asked.

"A new body?" Charlie frowned but Miles laughed at his own joke. "I'm fine, Charlie. Just tired."

"You just slept for twelve hours."

Miles swallowed. "It's fine. Just let it alone."

They both looked up at the sound of knocking. "Come in," Charlie called.

Bass leaned around the door frame. "I'll be in meetings all day but Jeremy will be just outside if you need anything."

"I do need something actually," Miles said. "I'm expecting a package in the next few days from one of your outposts."

"I'll make sure to tell the soldiers to keep an eye out for it."

"Thank you."

The days flew by as Miles got weaker and weaker. But he beat the doctor's predictions of one week. In fact he seemed determined to hold on until his package arrived. It was only the beginning of the second week but Miles was still around. Bass was starting to pray the package would never get here when Nora Clayton was marched into his office. "Nora,' he greeted.

"Bass," she smiled. "You're looking well."

"You're not."

"Chains don't suit me," she shrugged.

"Let her go," Bass nodded. "She's no threat."

Nora pouted at him. "That's a little hurtful Bass."

"My soldiers report that you walked right into an outpost, put your gun down, knelt on the ground and informed them you had a package for Miles."

"That's right," she nodded.

"But they searched you and couldn't find any package. So they brought you straight to me."

Nora grinned. "We could always play strip search. I remember having a lot of fun with you and Miles at that game."

"Where is the package?" Bass asked.

"Let me see Miles first and then I'll tell you," Nora countered. Her easy demeanor slipped for a moment. "He is still alive isn't he?"

"By sheer force of will," Bass agreed.

Nora grinned. "Miles Matheson is nothing if not sheer force of will. Now let me see him."

"Right this way," Bass gestured. He led her to the room Miles was occupying down the hall and knocked.

"Please tell me you're the stripper I ordered," miles called through the wood.

Nora opened the door with a mischievous grin. "I heard there was a dying man in here. Can't be if you're ordering strippers."

Miles grinned at her. A real grin that made him look as though he was only a little bit sick, maybe just recovering from a cold, rather than dying. "It's my dying wish," he explained. "I refuse to die without getting laid."

They both laughed as Nora made her way to his bedside and kissed his cheek. "She walked into an outpost claiming to have a package for you," Bass explained as he closed the door behind him. "But my soldiers couldn't find anything. Neither could I."

"Of course not,' Miles grinned. They both looked at him like they had some terribly engrossing secret he hadn't figured out. "Come on Bass. What was the first thing I said to you when I first met Nora?"

Bass groaned. "You won't believe the woman I just met," he quoted.

"It's like she's the total package," Miles finished, grinning at Nora.

"So the thing you were waiting for was Nora?" Bass asked.

"Got her in here didn't it?" Miles replied smugly.

"And without a scratch on me," Nora agreed, taking his hand.

Miles looked at her earnestly. "Did you send it?"

"Just before I came, like I promised." Nora squeezed his hand. "She'll get it I promised."

"Good." Miles yawned. "Sorry, they've got me hyped up on all sorts of drugs these days. I don't get to spend much time awake."

"You sleep," Nora told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Haven't…seen you in…weeks."

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere now." Nora hummed and Miles' face softened into a smile. "Well bless my soul, what's wrong with me?" she crooned. "I'm twitching and shaking just like a leaf/My friends say I've been bitten by the bug/I'm in love/I'm all shook up."

"You are the only woman I've ever met that could turn Elvis into a lullaby," Miles chuckled.

"I can stop."

"No. Please."

One hand ran through his hair while the other held onto his hand. "My hands are shaky and my knees are weak/I can't seem to stand on my own two feet/Who do you thank when you get such luck/I'm love."

"I'm all shook up," Miles finished. He kept smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Nora ran her fingers through his hair once more. "What's that old line? 'Haven't we played this scene before'?" she asked Bass.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember? The rebels? It was Miles' birthday and you two were in the restaurant starting your celebration. And a bomb went off."

"And Miles was knocked out," Bass nodded. "We both stayed in his room until he woke up."

"And here we are again," Nora sighed. "Except soon when he falls asleep he won't wake up again."

"You don't believe he's going to get better?"

"Not without medicine that we lost in the Blackout." Nora turned to him. "There was one thing I never understood."

"Which was?"

"That rebel and his family, you draped their coffins with the American flag."

"So?"

"So why not the Republic flag? Show off your superiority."

Bass gave a disdainful sniff. "I didn't want them profaning my flag."

"Right." The sarcasm wasn't even hidden in Nora's voice. "Bass, I might not have known you all your life like Miles but I have known you since before you were…this. So don't pull the 'crazy, intense dictator' card with me. Because I know who you are when no one else is around."

"So you think you know me?"

"Not like Miles but yeah. And I know that his death is going to hurt even more than his betrayal did. Because when he leaves his time, he doesn't get a chance to come back."

Bass scowled at her. "You can Charlie can move into Miles' old house. It's hers by right after all. Jeremy can take you both; let him know if you need anything."

"There is one thing," Nora said.

"Yes?"

"My job for Miles was to send a message. The rebels are smuggling news of his illness to Rachel. I can't tell you where she is but hopefully you'll receive a message saying she's awaiting pick up. Let her come Bass. Charlie shouldn't be alone during this."

Bass nodded slowly. "I'll have my ear out for that. Though I'm not sure Charlie will want to see her. She hasn't mentioned Rachel in all the time she's been here."

Nora didn't bother to ask how he knew about that. She wasn't stupid. "She'll need everyone she can get for this." Nora glanced at Miles. "We all will."

* * *

**A/N: **The ballad version of "All Shook Up" is sung by Avila and is really worth the listen. The line "Haven't we played this scene before" comes from the song "Sequel" by Harry Chapin.


End file.
